Projectiles fired from conventional military weapons often carry energetic payloads made up of nested components and subcomponents, one within another. Energetic payloads often include explosives that may be initiated by physical impact with a target. These payloads undergo tremendous dynamic stresses during acceleration within either a smooth or rifled barrel of the weapon. If the nested components are not solidly in contact with each other during this acceleration, spontaneous ignition of the energetic components can become a real possibility. Such stresses also occur during deceleration for projectiles designed to penetrate within a target before detonation. Consequently, precise component tolerances of such payloads and projectiles are required. Even with the best design and assembly controls, some tolerances between components and subcomponents exist such that finite spaces can develop between components during handling and field operational conditions. It is often virtually impossible to prevent formation and inclusion of small internal void spaces and undetectable cracks in the explosive charge body which can lead to system failure in the event of an unanticipated shock load. Furthermore, some energetics loading processes are prone to periodically yield cracks or voids. Traditional thermal cycling and field use also may create cracks consequently requiring surveillance programs on the polymeric components as the polymers age. Therefore there is a need for a projectile payload assembly process that prevents, in advance, development of such spaces within the payload and projectile.